


Thistles

by SophSaige



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Fluff, Not Beta Read, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Pillow Talk, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophSaige/pseuds/SophSaige
Summary: “You want romance?” Hades matched her movements, rolling over to hover over her as he cupped her cheek with his hand, gently touching his nose to hers as he spoke. “I would raise entire cities - nay, empires in your name. And if you but had the passing thought of not wanting them any longer - I’d destroy each and every of them. Just. Like. That.” Hades dramatically flung himself back onto his side of the bed, snapping his fingers with a flourish that earned him a thoroughly amused laugh from his paramour. His heart soared, seeing her smile, especially knowing he was the one who had painted it upon her face.
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch & Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Original Character(s), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70
Collections: Final Fantasy XIV - Emet-Selch x WoL Recommendations





	Thistles

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Emet/WoL Week 2020, Day 6: Forget Me Not/ Eternal Bond
> 
> My headcanon for this piece is that The Ancients “soul bonded” as opposed to “Eternal Bonding”. Just, uh, yeah that’s what we went with.

Finally - a rare morning that had Hades and his lover free of responsibilities or plans, and he intended to make the most of it. They were intent to lay together as long as they could before her duties called - tonight she was to leave on another journey, leaving him behind yet again.

The two lay in bed, her head on his chest, the rise of the sun warming their bare bodies. They had already been awake for bells it seemed, but neither seemed keen to leave their nest of pillows and blankets. On mornings like this they teased one another, and mussed each other’s hair, and mapped the less appreciated spots of one another’s bodies with delicate fingertips as they spoke. 

“Lahabrea and Igeyorhm are to be soul bonded,” she said, tracing small circles in the dip of his collarbone.

“I’m not surprised,” Hades responded, “Lahabrea is absolutely smitten with her. At least that’ll be _one_ thing he’s done right.” He chuckled, catching an eye roll from his partner. A beat of heavy silence followed before she spoke again.

“Would you ever want to be soul bonded?”

Hades snorted. “And invite all of the Convocation and their politics into our business? No thank you.” He paused before cracking a small smirk at her. “I’m surprised _you_ of all people are entertaining the thought, _Azem_.”

“Oh _do_ shut up.” she said, laughing as she rolled off of him and onto her side of the bed, looking up at the ceiling. “I just thought it sounded romantic, is all.”

“You want romance?” Hades matched her movements, rolling over to hover over her as he cupped her cheek with his hand, gently touching his nose to hers as he spoke. “I would raise entire cities - nay, _empires_ in your name. And if you but had the passing thought of not wanting them any longer - I’d destroy each and every of them. Just. Like. That.” Hades dramatically flung himself back onto his side of the bed, snapping his fingers with a flourish that earned him a thoroughly amused laugh from his paramour. His heart soared, seeing her smile, especially knowing he was the one who had painted it upon her face.

“So _dramatic_ you are, Hades.”

He turned to grip her waist, gently pulling her towards him as he moved to lay on his side. “You _adore_ me.”

She smiled, closing the gap between their bodies as they pressed their foreheads together, tender in their touch. “I do.”

Hades smirked again, pressing his mouth to hers for a moment before asking “And what of you? What would you do for _me_?””

“Oh, I’m doing something for you now?” She smiled. His cockiness was unbecoming, but she would miss it terribly if it were gone.

“It’s only fair, considering how I’m proving my love to you.”

“I didn’t realize this was a tit for tat situation.”

“It’s always been a tit for tat situation, my dear.” Hades grinned as he pinched her nipple playfully, eliciting a squeal of laugther from her.

As their laughter subsided, she placed her hands on his face and kissed his mouth. She swore each passing day she couldn’t love him any more if she tried, but time and again she was proven wrong. Her chest threatened to burst with all she held for him, winding her into a flurry of exhales and sighs as she released the tension on her heart.

Her thumbs stroked his cheekbones as she pulled away and looked into his eyes - as proud as he was, his eyes were always sure to soften the moment they caught her in their gaze.

“I’d tell everyone who would listen of the adoration Azem harbors for her lover,” she said, voice strong and full of wonder. “Every person for malms and malms would hear of our love, and our struggles, and how even after all we still choose one another. They’ll write songs about us, paint grand murals for everyone to see.” She smiled at him, hopeful and warm. “And when you can, I will take you with me to see all of it.”

Hades took a moment to grip her tightly to him as he nuzzled into the crook of her neck, saying “Yes, well you’d best also tell them of how _enduringly patient_ Emet-Selch is for constantly waiting for Azem to return home to him - because while she is off on her grand adventures _he_ is stuck with the fusty Convocation.”

She cracked a smile, unable to stop herself from teasing him. “And Hythlodeaus.”

“Yes… And Hythlodeaus. You do realize the last time you left I nearly strangled him?” Though still nestled in her neck, she was sure Hades had rolled his eyes at her.

She giggled at him as she tucked a stray lock of white hair behind his ear. “Such hyperbole, my love.”

They stayed there, tangled in their limbs and drinking in the sunlight for what they wished could have been eons. The reality of their trysts paced along the edges of their thoughts - it would never last as long as they wanted it to. Hades pressed his lips to her forehead before speaking, voice barely more than a whisper.

“You should stay longer.” It was half-hearted and somber - he knew she wouldn’t, or couldn’t. It wouldn’t make a difference, but he would be remiss if the one time he didn’t say it was the time she would actually stay.

“I’ll be back home before you know it, my love.” As resilient as Hades was, she knew he was prone to melancholy. As soon as he had hidden himself from prying eyes, his heart would instantly be on his sleeve - she knew she would need to be optimistic enough for the both of them.

“Come home early, then, if you don’t stay now.” They smiled softly at one another, both painfully aware of the futility of his requests. 

In an instant she was back to smiling a toothy grin, teasing in her voice, intent to leave their heavier emotions for when they had more time. “Despite what you may think, Hades, other places do have need of me.”

Hades was quick to join her back in the safety of laughter. “Well of course, look at you. How could they not? But it doesn’t make you any less _mine_.”

More laughter echoed through their home, masking the ache of missing one another that had already begun. Hades felt a rise in his chest, and gave voice to it after taking a moment to ground himself.

“We can have a soul bonding when you come back, if you still want it then.”

She pulled away, surprised, voice quick apologetic. “Hades, I don’t need you to-”

“ _Hush_. For you, I would do anything. And if you want to be eternally bonded, then you will have it.“ She had never seen him so tender before, so sure of himself, so restful and resolute as he reassured her. “But if you change your mind, you’re _still_ to come home as soon as you can. Don’t you dare use it as an excuse to prolong your adventures. You’re to come back and straight into my arms without delay.”

He gripped her chin and kissed her deeply, drawing her closer to him as their hips began to hitch toward one another. He broke away, lips still touching hers, determined to get in one last playful jab before their need became too great.

“Understand, _hero_?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy reading and/ or writing fanfic, come join us at the [Emet Selch's Wholesomely Debauched & Enabling Bookclub discord](https://discord.gg/3nnDmez)!~


End file.
